Michael S. Glaser
Michael S. Glaser (born 1943) is an American poetry, who has served as Poet Laureate of Maryland. Life Glaser was born in Chicago, Illinois. He graduated from Denison University where he earned a B.A., and from Kent State University where he earned an M.A. and a Ph.D. He began teaching at St. Mary's College of Maryland in 1970. He served as head of the Division of Arts and Letters, and chair of the English department at St. Mary's, where he also co-founded and directed the bi-annual Literary Festival and the annual Voices reading series.http://www.depoetry.com/poets/200712/glasermichael.html He retired and was made a Professor Emeritus in 2008. He has edited 4 collections of poetry and published 7 volumes of his own poems, most recently, the award winning chapbooks Fire Before the Hands and Disrupting Consensus. A widely sought speaker and workshop leader, he has served as a Maryland State Arts Council poet-in-the-schools for over 20 years. He also sits on the Board of Directors for the Maryland Humanities Council. He lives in St. Mary's City with his wife, Kathleen, and is the father of five grown children and grandfather of nine grandchildren. Recognition Glaser is a recipient of the Homer Dodge Endowed Award for Excellence in Teaching, the Columbia Merit Award from the Poetry Committee of the Greater Washington, D.C. area for his service to poetry, and the Andrew White Medal for contributions to the intellectual and artistic life in Maryland. He served as Poet Laureate of Maryland, from August 2004 through August 2009. Publications Poetry * A Lover’s Eye: Poems. Washington, DC: Bunny & the Crocodile Press, 1989. * In the Men’s Room, and other poems. St. Mary's City, MD: privately published, 1996. *''Greatest Hits, 1975-2000''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2001. * "Being a Father: Poems". St. Mary's City, MD: Bunny & the Crocodile Press for Seasonings Press, 2004. * Fire Before the Hands: Poems. Bradford, MA: Anabiosis Press, 2008. * Remembering Eden: Poems. Georgetown, KY: Finishing Line Press, 2008. * Disrupting Consensus. Kew Gardens, NY: Teacher's Voice, 2010. Edited * The Cooke Book: A seasoning of poets. College Park, MD: Scop, 1987. * Weavings 2000: Poetry for the new millennium. MD: Forest Woods Media Productions for the Maryland Commission for Celebration 2000, 2000. * Come Celebrate With Me: A Voices Memorial Tribute to Lucille Clifton. St. Mary's City, MD: St. Mary's College of Maryland Press, 2011. * "The Collected Poems of Lucille Clifton, 1965-2010" (edited with Kevin Young). Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Michael S. Glaser, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 10, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Stephanie Shapiro, "A mission to bring poetry to all," Baltimore Sun, August 5, 2004. Web, Aug. 10, 2014. Notes External links ;Poems *"Stepping into the Promised Unknown" *"In the Men's Room" *"Zohar" ;Books *Michael S. Glaser at Amazon.com ;About *"A mission to bring poetry to all," Baltimore Sun *"Poet Laureate: At 66, Michael S. Glaser has never been so prolific" at Southern Maryland News Category:Living people Category:1943 births Category:20th-century poets Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Denison University alumni Category:Kent State University alumni Category:St. Mary's College of Maryland faculty Category:Poets Laureate of Maryland Category:Writers from Chicago, Illinois Category:21st-century poets Category:Poets from Illinois Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets